Thinking Out Loud
by DM Chica24
Summary: Based on the Song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Between Spencer and the Reader. Probably with be a TWO-SHOT! Contains Fluff!


**A/N: I do not own Criminal****Minds or Thinking Out Loud. But I can think of a certain Genius I wouldn't mind having. ;)**

Third Person POV

"Come on, (Y/N), we're going to be late," Spencer Reid yelled from the bedroom of the apartment he now shared.

"When are we ever on time?" she questioned from the bathroom applying her last coat of mascara.

"You have a fair point, but I really want to be on time tonight, babe. Everybody will be waiting on us. And I just want tonight to go perfectly," Spencer replied nervously.

"Spence, why are you acting so weird?" (Y/N) asked.

"I'm not."

"If you say so, but I'm ready. What do you think?"

(Y/N) stepped from the bathroom. She had a black strapless dress that came to her knees and hugged her figure in all the right places. It was accented with silver pumps and silver jewelry. Her (Y/H/C) hair was in lose curls over her shoulders, hanging down her back and her make-up done with a smokey accent and dark lips.

"Wow," was all Spencer managed to get out when you came to the living room where he now was. (Y/N) turned 360 degrees so her boyfriend could experience the completed product.

"Are you sure I look okay, Spence? I haven't seen your colleagues in a long time and I just want to look nice on our night out. I don't get to do this much being a band director, you know."

"I know, my love. You look stunning. Come on, lets go. And lets have an amazing night together." The dark-haired genius brushed his lips against her own and lead the beautiful woman out of the door of their apartment.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

(Y/N) POV

"You're kidding me. He didn't do that," Emily says, laughing over her drink.

"I swear to you, that's exactly what happened," you replied.

You looked over to Spencer who was currently at a table with Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. You knew he could feel your eyes on him when we glanced your way and smiled sweetly before going back to his conversation with the boys.

"I can't believe you guys have been together for two years now," Penelope started, "It seems like just yesterday our little genius brought you to meet us for the first time. Of course we loved you from the start."

"Thanks, P. That means a lot. Hey, I have an idea," you said excitedly, "Since marching season has finally died down, why don't we have a little girls trip soon. Shopping, drinks and girl talk!"

"That sounds wonderful, (Y/N)." JJ said.

"GREAT!" you shouted, finally starting to feel the alcohol you had been drinking.

"Why don't we venture back over to the boys and see what they are up too," Emily suggested.

"Yes, please." JJ replied.

"That's great to hear, Pretty Boy. Good Luck," you heard Morgan say as you and the girls walked over to the guys you took your place by Spencer as he snaked his arm around your waist.

"Good luck on what?" you questioned.

"Nothing, did you ladies have a nice time catching up?" Morgan asks.

"Yes we did, my hot piece of chocolate love. So, what _were_ you boys over here talking about?"

"Oh, Baby Girl, we were only talking about how lovely you all looked of course."

"Nice save," JJ laughed.

"Well, I think it's time for another round, Emily, would you like to come with me to help get the drinks from the bar?" Hotch asked.

"Sure," she replied. The two floated happily toward the bar while the others continued on.

"So, (Y/N), how is the band thing going?" Rossi asked. The team didn't know much about music education but was always excited to hear about the accomplishments that (Y/N)'s program got.

"Well, thankfully, marching band season is finally over. We actually placed 1st in our class at a couple of competitions as well as some best music and marching categories. We qualified for state and we got the first 'superior' rating the school has seen in 25 years. I was really proud of the students for their hard work and dedication this season, but I know that they were glad the season was over as well. Now time to relax and do concert band music for the rest of the year. The Christmas concert will be coming up in about a month and a half if you guys aren't out of town on a case you could stop by if you wanted. I would really like that."

"That would be amazing, it would be like reliving high school," Garcia replied. This was one of the many things the two of you had bonded over since she had been a fellow band geek in her previous days.

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long with those drinks Emily and Hotch are getting. I will be right back," Spencer announced, kissing (Y/N)'s temple before walking away.

As you watched your loving boyfriend walk away, you couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Spencer had always been interested in learning about the students and the program even if it was the hundredth time he had heard the story. Tonight, he seemed distant and not interested in anything you were saying.

"Hey guys, we got the alcohol!" Emily announced proudly returning with Hotch a few minutes later.

"Where's Spencer?" You questioned assuming he would return with the two.

"Ahh yes, he met up with us and we didn't need help so he said something about getting some rest air," Hotch said.

"No, he… ow!" Emily started, "I mean yeah, that's right I just forgot."

"Is everything okay? You guys are acting the same way Spence has been acting… Stange," you replied.

At that moment, one of the workers started to make an announcement from the stage of the bar. Tonight of all nights was karaoke night. You weren't in the mood to hear a bunch of drunks sing out of tune to "Don't Stop Believing" tonight. Nothing was going as planned and Spencer was currently no where to be found.

"So, without further ado, please welcome to the stage Dr. Spencer Reid."

Your head turned to the stage with dropped jaw. You hadn't been expecting the announcer to say that sentence. However, it seemed as everyone one else might have.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid as that lovely announcer just told you. I wanna sing the new Ed Sheeran song called "Thinking Out Loud". I'm going to dedicate it to my beautiful girlfriend sitting back there with all my friends," he states with a smiling pointing to you. "I love you, (Y/N). This is for you, baby."

As the music started pouring from the speakers, Spencer's voice filled the whole room. Everyone's eyes were on him, but his beautiful hazel eyes were only focused on you:

_"__When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Spencer takes the mic from the mic stand and walks off the stage while continuing to sing the lyrics of the song. He walks straight toward you. The only thing that you can do is smile at him and do everything you can to keep the tears from running down your face with happiness. No one has ever done anything like this before. Spencer pulls you into his arms and starts slow dancing with you as he continues to sing to you while you rest your head again his chest:

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

For the final chorus, you join Spencer singing. You harmonize perfectly to the melody he is singing. You take a minute to lean back up and look him directly in the eyes as you both sing to each other. This song is more than just a song. It's everything you've ever thought and shared. It's you love for each other:

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are"_

When the song comes to an end, it takes everything you have to keep yourself together. Spencer knows everything about you from the fact that he was the first person to ever take you on a _real_ date and send you flowers to not ever being told just exactly how someone felt about you and this song was his perfect way of doing this. As a few tears escape from your eyes, Spencer took his thumb and wiped them from your cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry please this was supposed to be the perfect night with the perfect end."

"Spence, what are you talking about?"

"(Y/N), we've been dating for two years, but I've known for a long time that you were going to be very special and important to me. You have my heart and you know how hard it was to give it to someone after Maeve. I love you, more than anything and anyone in this world. Before you, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. But now, I can see a future beyond the BAU with a white fence and tiny feet running through the yard." Spencer drops down on one knee. You weren't paying attention to anyone in the room but the man in front of you but you could hear the knowing smiles from your friends. There was a hot wetness running down your cheeks. You had started to cry again. And then it happened, "(Y/F/N), I love you. Will you please make me the luckiest man in this world and become my wife?"


End file.
